elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hood (S16)
Adapted from Crime Fighter Archetype | Hero's Handbook | Mutants & Masterminds 3rd Edition | Steve Kenson | Green Ronin Publishing. ( 2011). pg 37 Melissa Mina Bardwick (a.k.a. The Hood ) For Decades, Tudor City's streets have been protected by a mysterious hooded figure. This secret legacy passed from parent to child has served to protect Tudor City, Since the end of the Civil War. The previous Hood was killed in the collapse of Sentry Tower and the current Hood has only recently taken up the Mantle. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Special abilities Martial Arts Training Anton Bardwick and Melissa met and trained with several martial arts masters in the course of her training. She drilled on a wide variety of weapons an tactics, making generally better at fighting and hitting targets with thrown objects. The physical rigors of her training have also fortified Melissa's athleticism. While her training has enabled the Hood to physically block most attacks directed at her. She has demonstrated a preference for dodging attacks. Ninjutsu One of Melissa's stops for her worldwide training mission was Japan. Among other things, while she was there she trained in Ninjutsu. this training finely honed her stealth abilities; she can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Apparel & Accessories The Hood Cloak Anton upgraded the Hood's cloak to further protect Melissa and enable her mission MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Education Mellisa was privately tutored while she was being trained by her grandfather, another former Hood. The Bardwicks left Tudor City to conduct their training and education abroad. When Mellisa turned 18 they decided it was time to return to Tudor City. Still seeking to continue her education, Melissa applied for and was accepted into the Armstrong Fellowship at King's University Employment The Bardwick Estate established a trust that allows Melissa to live comfortably; eventually, she will own the controlling interest in Bardwick International. Since returning to the city she has been patroling Roanoke Island as The Hood. Intellectual Characteristics Gifted Detective The Bardwicks share the inherent ability to understand their surroundings. The Hood is able to perceive greater levels of detail as opposed to normal observers. Melissa can use her insight to put subjects at an uncomfortable disadvantage; she then forces the subject into compliance. The Bardwicks are notorious for their supernatural willpower. Melissa has been obstinate to a fault; once her mind has been set to a task, she will not be dissuaded. At various stops during Melissa's education Anton seeded complex puzzles and challenges; this paired with exposure to the world's police agencies has crafted the current Hood into a talented detective. One of the fundamental lessons Anton taught his granddaughter was that information was precious and should be protected. He taught her how to decieve. she uses this ability to manipulate her quarry and to keep her identity hidden. Morality & Philosophy Responsibility The Hood is a family legacy for Melissa, her mother's legacy in particular. She believes she must keep up the legend of The Hood because it is her mother's memory. Honor Melissa believes in the rule of law; this is at odds with her obligation to continue the Hood legacy. This respect for law tempers her crimefighting. The Hood does not kill because it is illegal, there would be conditions where she would be willing to use lethal force; those instances are very rare. THE HOOD’S GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 150 Source Points Abilities STR 3; STA 3; AGL 4 (6 DEX 4 (6 FGT 4 (12 INT 4 ; AWE 4 ; PRE 4 Defenses Dodge 4 (12 Parry (12 Fortitude 3 (6 Toughness 0 (5 Will 4 (10) Skills Acrobatics 4 (12), Athletics 4 (9), Close Combat: Unarmed 2 (14), Deception 4 (10), Expertise: Current Events 4 (8), Insight 4 (10), Intimidation 4 (12), Investigate 4 (10), Perception 4 (10), Ranged Combat: Thrown 4 (14), Slight of Hand 4 (10), Stealth 4 (12), Technology 2 (6), Vehicles 4 (8) Advantages Defensive Roll 3, Uncanny Dodge, Benefit (Wealthy) 4 Equipment Strong Commlink, Hood Cloak Powers Martial Arts Training Enhanced Combat 8 Linked to Enhanced Agility2, Enhanced Dexterity 2, Enhanced Dodge 2, Enhanced Ranged Attack- Thrown 4, Enhanced Stealth 2, Enhanced Acrobatics 2, and Enhanced Athletics 2 Gifted Detective Enhanced Investigate 4 Linked to Enhanced Deception 2, Enhanced Insight 2, Enhanced Intimidation 2, Enhanced Perception 2, Enhanced Will 2 Complications Responsibility The Hood is a family legacy for Melissa, her mother's legacy in particular. She believes she must keep up the legend of The Hood because it is her mother's memory. Code of Honor Melissa believes in the rule of law; this is at odds with her obligation to continue the Hood legacy. This respect for law tempers her crimefighting. The Hood does not kill because it is illegal, there would be conditions where she would be willing to use lethal force; those instances are very rare. Enemies By taking up her mother’s mantle, Melissa assumed most of her mother’s enemies. Category:Enhanced Acrobatics Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Athleticism Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Enhanced Intuition Category:Enhanced Investigation Category:Ninjutsu Category:Wing Chun Category:Enhanced Perception Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Indomitable Will Category:Menacing Presence Category:Stealth Tactics Category:Thrown Weapon Proficiency Category:Trickster